


We Breed Apart

by Denyce



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a struggle, but Alec keeps his standard outward appearance of calm, cool and collected. However every time Zack looks in his direction, Alec can see the truth. Not only does Zack think he’s Ben, but the way Zack keeps looking at him it’s a look that’s anything but brotherly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Breed Apart

Alec weaved in and out of the crowd, chasing after Max. As he neared her, he called out stopping her. “Max, Max, let me ask you a question. Think there's something a little, uh, a little off about Brother Zack?”

Her eyes narrowing, her tone telling him to tread carefully, very carefully Max asked “What?”

Alec ignored the silent warning as her protective guard went up. Annoyed, he pressed on, “Well, for starters, he thinks I’m Ben; even after I told him I’m not, he doesn’t believe me. Second, he doesn't act like any brother _I've_ ever seen.”

“You’re his twin - of course he’s going to think you’re Ben. Zack’s been through a lot. You need to give him a little time. He doesn’t need to know everything about Ben right now. He’ll remember everything on his own and get things straight. Until then, just keep your mouth shut.”

“You expect me to just sit around and let him look at me like that?”

“Like what? You got something to say, Alec, spit it out.”

“If I’m supposed to be Ben, the way he looks at me it’s not very brotherly, it’s more like he’s got the hots for his brother. It’s kind of kinky weird, if you ask me.”

“I didn’t. And stay out of it.”

“Kind of hard to do, Max, since he keeps staring at me. I’m just saying maybe…”

Alec didn’t get to finish when Max interrupted, “Don’t! I don’t want to know what goes on in that sick little mind of yours.”

Feeling the sting of Max’s words, Alec only replied, “That hurts.”

“Truth always does.” With that, Max left him standing there as she went to get another couple of pitchers of beer for their table. 

As Max disappeared through the crowd, Alec felt the stab of a needle digging into his skin. On reflex, he said, “Ow!”

Behind him Alec heard a muttered, “Sorry” then suddenly his body swayed and he was caught and held firmly between two steelheads. Alec tried to call out to Max. However, the sounds he uttered sounded more like gibberish before he slipped into darkness.

\---

Waking, Alec realized he was securely bound and gagged to a table with a sheet draped over him. The steelheads moved closer so that Alec could easily hear their conversation.

“Hey, Eddy, think he’s got nanocytes inside like our boy did?”

“Ooh, let’s hook him up to the machine and find out.” Alec recognized the man’s voice; he was the same one who had uttered ‘sorry’ when he stabbed Alec with a needle.

The next voice spoke with authority, one Alec recognized. It was British Eddy. “Yeah. First things first. We find my soldier boy, _then_ we start tinkering on both of them. At the very least, we ought to have a fresh supply of organs for our friends overseas.”

Alec felt the sheet being pulled away and waited as British Eddy removed the gag.

Alec opened and closed his mouth, stretching his jaw against the ache the gag caused before licking his dry lips. Alec stopped and peered up at Eddy only to freeze seeing British Eddy’s eyes twinkle with mischief, his smile turning into a lecherous leer. “Now you just gave me some other options of what to do with you before I ship you off overseas. Cooperate and I might keep you around for a bit – until I don’t need you.”

“What do you want?”

“Simple. I want my boy back. Where is he?”

That this had to do with Zack pissed Alec off. “How the hell should I know? I’m not his keeper.”

Without looking at his associates, Eddy asked, “Bird, tell me what you told me earlier?”

Bird moved in closer, nodding happily showing all of his teeth. “He was complaining to the girl that your boy looked at him, but not like a brother.”

“You rejected my boy? That’s not very nice of you. Once I have my boy back, think I’ll have him put on a little show for us. What do you think boys?”

Neither of them answered. They didn’t have to; Alec clearly understood the implication.

Changing the subject, Eddy asked, “Were they alone in the bar?”

Alec watched as the other two men shared a glance, Bird stating, “Uh… didn’t notice. You Tuck?”

Tuck shook his head and made a noncommittal sound.

Eddy demanded, “Well, what were they doing before you snatched him up?”

This time Bird shrugged his shoulders but Tuck spoke up. “The girl was holding them empty, she was moving to the bar, getting a couple of pitchers of beer.”

Bird grinned, “Oh yeah.”

Eddy glared down at Alec, an eye brow arched. “Oh, pitchers?”

Alec easily replied, “I’m a big drinker.”

Pissed off, Eddy spat his irritation. “Oh, shut up.” Then he focused on his men. “Our boy was probably there right under your noses. You check the back room?”

Bird looked startled, “Didn’t know there was one. You, Tuck?”

Tuck didn’t bother to answer but it was obvious he didn’t know either.

Thoroughly exasperated with their stupidity, Eddy shouted, “Bloody twits!” then he smacked them both across the face, yelling orders. “Put him in my room and make sure he’s secure!” 

Rushing to follow his orders, Bird injected Alec with another drug. This time the drug was different and didn’t knock him out. Still, he was unable to make his body cooperate or function the way he wanted it to. Worse, Alec felt his internal defensive guard slipping; an innate instinct to hide that he was an omega. 

Seeing the drug had taken effect, they quickly undid his bonds. Hefting Alec’s body up, they started to move him into another room, a bedroom. 

In the center of the room was a bed. Alec was unable to stop them as they stripped him naked before placing him face down in the center of the bed, spread-eagled with his ass propped up by pillows – an easy invitation. They secured him with handcuffs and another ball gag and slapped his ass. Alec pulled against his restraints to no avail. Whatever drug they had used left him consciously aware but he had no strength to stop Eddy. 

Ignoring him, they started to check their guns before leaving and closing the door behind them. Beyond the door Alec could still hear Bird trying to pacify Eddy declaring, “Don’t worry, Eddy. This time we’ll check the back, the front, the entire place!”

Eddy didn’t respond. Instead, Alec heard what sounded like a door being busted open. The scuffle was loud as Eddy and his boys tried to fight whoever it was that broke into their place. Alec only hoped it was Max and not who he feared it was, Zack.

\---

Alec swallowed as he remembered the first time he got a whiff of Zack. It was hardly a fight when Zack got the drop on him. Zack barely looked at him when he pulled his gun on Max and focused his attention on her. Thankfully the alpha didn’t register or scent him as an omega or even Ben for that matter. While Max was talking, Zack had tightened his grip. It didn’t matter to the alpha that his body was dangling two feet off the ground; Zack’s fingers clutched his neck, cutting off his air. He was mere seconds away from being killed.

If Zack had been any other X5, a beta instead of an alpha, Alec was sure he wouldn’t have needed Max’s help. 

Though it was a moot point Zack was all alpha. 

Then and now, what Alec found to be the most difficult to accept was his physical response to the alpha. After so many years of hiding the fact that he was an omega, controlling his urges – it took only one touch from the alpha to undo everything. 

Alec was only thankful he didn’t go into heat, but his response had been too close for comfort. Afterward, Alec debated whether or not he should make himself scarce by avoiding work or stop going to Crash. It was what he wanted to do. It didn’t hurt that he knew it’d take Max some time to realize he wasn’t around. However, Alec would place bets that others like Sketchy, Normal, or even OC would notice right away and then inquire about his whereabouts to Max. They’d find it suspicious and it’d draw unwanted attention to him, which was the last thing Alec wanted to do with an alpha around. 

Although initially Zack showed no indication or interest in him, Alec couldn’t take the chance. He could only hope Zack didn’t know or recognize that he was an alpha. Each series Manticore produced had the genetic makeup to be a beta. Like their feline DNA, Manticore focused on producing the beta gene within their cocktail, a desired recipe to the perfect soldier. However a few embryos were specifically targeted and nurtured to be an alpha. Their status tattooed within their barcode to be trained then later gelded once they reach puberty.

The alphas were trained to be exemplary leaders of their unit. The natural traits an alpha possessed were the same attributes Manticore wanted to control. That had been the case up until Zack’s unit escaped. Zack’s leadership exemplified their fears and brought it to life, that an alpha’s unit would form a pack; a pack potentially strong enough to revolt against them.  
After the escape, Manticore ordered: within any series, anyone showing traits of being an alpha was quickly disposed of. 

The only fate worse was that of an omega. 

Shortly before Max’s unit escaped, twin clones like Alec were held in a different wing from their original. He had been fortunate to overhear a couple of guards excited about their pending night ahead. Of how lucky they were to fuck an omega, that discovering they had an omega in their midst was very rare. The older guard had estimated only one in one thousand developed the omega gene. Explaining the few differences between a beta and omega seemed to be control. While a beta, male or female had a difficult time during their heat cycle; ultimately, if need be, they could suppress or control their heat. More importantly, they didn’t need the sperm from an alpha’s knot to ebb their heat cycle. 

On the other hand, omegas were only males. Months prior to the wake of puberty they’d start to produce a slick wet from their opening. By the time they went into heat, they were able to create copious amounts of thick lube to make it easier for a male alpha to knot them. Omegas had virtually no control during their heat cycle, and it became painful to go without sex during their cycle. 

The omega in question that the guards had been talking about had just started his first heat cycle and was quickly isolated. Manticore had no use for omegas other than to be used for recreational purposes - sexual release for the staff, to be used and kept in constant heat - their needs never met as only an alpha’s knot would lessen the ache and stop their cycle. Leaving the omega in desperate need for weeks or months on end creating an environment where his cycle exceeded maturity and drove the omega mad. In the end they created a mindless animal always seeking sexual gratification and never finding it. 

Early on, innate instinct told Alec he was an omega. His fears heightened when he heard the guards’ conversation and he took action. Using his training, Alec broke into the labs. He stole and made copies of their research along with the suppressants they handed out to betas whenever their cycle occurred during a mission or any time Manticore found it inconvenient. With more than a few years ahead before he had to face the reality of his cycle, Alec raided the labs every few months and horded the pills. When it came time Alec took the pills daily and then tripled the doses prior to each heat cycle to repress his need. Studying the research he followed innate instincts, and knew without an alpha, for the rest of his life he’d have to suppress his cycle and never allow it to fully mature. Eventually, to offset his raids Alec led a few guards he dealt with to believe he craved the pills and started trading, doing back deals while he was incarcerated in Manticore. 

Alec’s natural instincts sharpened with each cycle, and he quickly learned to avoid any anal sex or anal play during peak times prior to his cycle. Knowing even drugged with suppressants potentially it could physically trigger his need to be with an alpha. And without an alpha around he’d be no better than the omega Manticore had used until it died – long after he had gone mad. 

With the use of the suppressants, outwardly, Alec’s physical response was no different than any beta around him. Internally Alec suffered physically and mentally. Although he tried to ignore it, the knowledge that he’d never find pleasure or true satisfaction that only an alpha could give him, plagued him.

Still even after Manticore burned to the ground, Alec never told Max or anyone else he was an omega, afraid of what the consequences might be. 

\---

Earlier tonight, the only reason Alec had shown up at all was in hopes of not giving himself away. To hide in plain sight as he always had, with the help of a scent he wore which altered his true odor of an omega. The smell he’d created gave off the scent of a beta. Max never suspected him as anything but a beta like his twin, her brother Ben.

Although Zack didn’t seem to scent him as anything other than a beta either, Zack still bothered him. It was the way the alpha looked at him that made Alec cringe. Max may have never known or didn’t care, but Alec suspected there must have been something more intimate than brotherly love going on between his twin, Ben, and the alpha. 

\---

The door to the bedroom slammed open, the door jamb cracked from the force, revealing Alec’s worse nightmare, Zack in the doorway.

Alec swallowed hard, seeing the worried panic crease Zack’s brow as he stared at Alec’s naked body.

Alec wanted to call out, but couldn’t the gag kept him silent.

Zack rushed to Alec’s side, his concern palpable. Zack quickly removed the gag, his panic clear as he rambled. “What did they do to you? Are you okay?”

Relieved Alec nodded and weakly rattled the handcuffs. “I'm fine. Can you get these off me?”

Zack’s fingers danced over Alec’s arm, “I don't know what I would've done if anything would've happened to you, Ben.”

Alec froze in fear the moment Zack touched him. The drug Bird had given left him too weak to fight against the chain reaction the alpha brought on rising pulses of his heat cycle. However, when Zack called him Ben and moved in to kiss him, Alec really started to panic and jerked his head back as far he could. “I’m not him, I’m not Ben.”

Though Zack paused for a second, Alec could see the confusion written on the alpha’s face. “You don’t have to be afraid anymore. I’m not going to leave you again. This time I’ll protect you, Ben. When we get out of here I’ll claim you as my mate, like I should have done years ago. Then we’ll be together forever.”

Alec stared at Zack in disbelief. Not only was Alec right that his twin and Zack had been intimate, but the alpha was pledging to be his - Ben’s, rather - mate for life – to never be alone. 

Although Zack believed he was Ben, Alec could see Zack saw the distrust in his eyes, and just continued to stare, silently imploring Alec (Ben) to believe him. 

To Alec’s shame, Zack’s promise was an unvoiced dream, something Alec had always wanted and craved. However, he believed that it would never happen because he was an omega, and he’d be alone forever. 

The silence stretched out and Alec could see the longing in the alpha’s eyes as he slowly caressed Alec’s hair and moved in closer. Mesmerized, Alec stared wide-eyed as Zack hovered a mere hair’s breadth over his mouth, only to hear Zack’s whispered vow, “Never again, I promise,” before his lips descended.

It was a soft, sweet, gentle kiss, awakening Alec’s heart. Before he knew what he was doing, Alec opened his mouth, in invitation. 

Zack immediately accepted, taking Alec’s breath away and igniting his heat in the process. A burn of want spread rapidly through Alec’s body. He needed more skin-to-skin contact and tried to push up, pressing into Zack. 

A growl emulated from Zack, but he didn’t break the kiss. Instead, Zack busily slid his hands down Alec’s arm to the base of the cuff. Holding the bed-frame with one hand, he wrapped his other hand around Alec’s wrist, adding his strength and support before Zack pulled, freeing Alec from the bed-frame.

Zack broke away, leaving Alec panting as he watched in a daze as Zack lifted his free hand to kiss his wrist. “Know where the keys are?”

Breathless, Alec could only shake his head, no.

With one last kiss to his wrist, Zack dropped his hand and stretched over Alec to reach his leg and proceeded to do the same then quickly did the other, freeing both of Alec’s legs. Moving toward the last cuff, Alec’s other wrist; Zack caressed and kissed his way there, pausing at Alec’s back. 

Alec moaned with each kiss and the sensation it wrought, fanning the primal instinct of his heat cycle from a small blaze to a promising inferno. An enticing lure, Alec couldn’t resist and needed more.

Through a haze of lust, Alec heard Zack muttering between peppered kisses that trailed along his back: how he’d take care of him, acknowledging he was drugged - of how the drug must have triggered his heat and how he would take care of it and protect him. 

Alec embraced every word until Zack called him Ben. He was too close to the edge that Alec couldn’t deny the truth, everything Zack said Alec wanted. But Zack didn’t want him, he still wanted and thought Alec was his twin, Ben.

The simple desire to be taken by the alpha, to feel his knot, brought an ache within Alec’s body that he had never felt before. He whimpered in need, knowing he was too lost in his cycle to stop Zack now. This was Alec’s only opportunity to know what it’d be like to be knotted by an alpha, to truly be and embrace who he was - an omega. To finally feel full pleasure that only an alpha’s knot could give him- a pleasure Alec never experienced before and most likely would never experience again. Not after today, when Zack discovered the truth that he was not Ben.

Alec was lost riding the waves of pleasure Zack’s hands created roaming over his body. One hand circled his ass before dipping to trail over and down his crack to Alec’s slick hole. Alec gasped in want his need spiraling then spread his legs further open, lifting his ass higher in an open invitation, greeting Zack’s finger as he pushed it deeply into Alec’s heat. 

Alec groaned in pleasure at the intrusion, unaware Zack had stopped to focus on one area. Panting, ready to beg the alpha to move and take him, Alec slowly realized where Zack’s lips were and had focused all of his attention – at Alec’s barcode.

Alec stilled when he felt wetness at his neck, tears. Then he finally registered Zack’s choked whisper, “You’re not him. What Max said was true, that Ben died, but seeing you, I didn’t want to believe her. I couldn’t…”

Pained at the sorrow he heard in Zack’s voice, Alec closed his eyes and tried to breathe through each pulsing wave of heat. For once in his life Alec wanted to be Ben, he wanted Zack to be happy, to give the alpha everything he wanted.

But he wasn’t Ben and now Zack knew the truth. To emphasize the point Zack removed his finger, which left Alec whimpering at the loss. Zack reached out and pulled the last cuff free from the bed-frame then gently turned Alec over to face him. “I’m sorry, Alec.”

Alec cringed at hearing his name and not Ben’s – Zack was rejecting him; his body pulsed, still spiraling in need. Without looking at him, Alec cried out, “Don’t!

Zack jerked back at the outburst. 

Alec didn’t want to be this needy, but he had nothing left to stop the avalanche of want his cycle was creating, he needed Zack. Desperate, he reached out to Zack, then looked up pleading, “I’m sorry! Please don’t go. I know… I’m not who you want. I’m not Ben, but I need you, please…”

Zack didn’t move and just stared at Alec, then his nose twitched as he suddenly caught a whiff of Alec’s true scent. In shock, Zack stated, “You’re an omega.”

Alec offered a slight nod and licked his lips, hoping the alpha would take pity and knot him in order to at least stop his cycle.

Slowly Zack said the words he couldn’t bear to hear. “I can’t…” 

Turning away, Alec knew his heat cycle had advanced too far for any drug to help. Without Zack’s help he’d end up like the omega back in Manticore – nothing but a mindless bitch willing to be fucked by anyone or anything to ease the pulsing heat that would never go away without an alpha’s seed to douse his internal flames.

Abruptly Zack forced Alec to look at him, “I can’t take you without claiming you.” Zack’s touch and his words were a soothing balm to his heat. 

Alec saw the guilt etched over Zack’s face then heard it in his voice before the alpha looked away and whispered, “Forgive me Ben, but I want to claim your brother…” 

Turning back, Zack met Alec’s gaze, “I know now that you’re not Ben. But you have to know I am going to mourn him. I loved him, but the truth is I failed him. I left him to go check on the others. We both hated being alone, but I was their alpha, it was my job to check on my unit. Ben didn’t understand, and he refused to go with me or let me claim him. Instead he started to ramble on about making tributes to the Blue Lady – I should have…. Though I was his alpha I couldn’t order him to be my mate. And I won’t, I can’t do that to you now!”

Emotional, Zack momentarily closed his eyes then reopened them, “It won’t be easy, but I can help you through your heat without actually knotting or claiming you – if you want. However if you wanted to be together… if I claim you, you have to know I’ll never willingly leave you and I’ll never let you have anyone else! Do you understand?”

“You can stop my cycle?”

“No, not stop it completely, unless I knot with you. What I can do is dampen the pain until its eventually manageable – the effects of your cycle can subside naturally when an alpha is nearby” To emphasize his point Zack looked down at his hand softly petting Alec’s skin then softly added, “touching you.”

“You know this, how? Ben? But he was a beta.”

“True, and because of that for you as an omega it’ll be longer and more painful to resist your natural instincts.”

“And if I want you to claim me?”

Zack emphasized his name and his words. “ _Alec_ it’d be forever, you’d be my mate. I wouldn’t let you go- _ever_.” Then he stared intently, judging Alec’s reaction. 

Alec held Zack’s gaze, his heart pounding in his chest. Alec tried to ignore his hormonal demands in order to think straight. Before Zack, he’d never believed he’d meet an alpha and had thought he’d spend the rest of his life hiding the fact that he was an omega. Although it was easy to see Zack loved Ben, Zack told him the truth and gave him a way out. 

Zack’s restraint only proved how strong of an alpha he was. That he cared and respected Alec more as a person and not just Ben’s twin or an omega to be used. Could they build that into something more than their biological needs? Right now that’s all they had, biology. The truth was right now he didn’t love Zack and Zack didn’t love him, and he wasn’t likely to forget that Zack or at least a part of him still loved Ben. However Zack told him the truth and was waiting patiently for his answer – Alec’s answer not Ben’s. As an alpha Zack didn’t have to wait on an answer, he could just take what he wanted. To allow biology to push him over the edge and dictate his needs. However the core of the man and who he was as an alpha, Zack, wasn’t someone to just take. Zack had given Ben a choice and he was doing the same right now giving Alec a choice.

Although the drug Bird had given him earlier left him physically depleted and dropped his inhibitions. It also allowed his natural omega instincts to take over; yet the drug didn’t hinder Alec’s ability to make his own decisions. 

Searching Zack’s face, Alec seriously stated, “That possessive streak goes both ways.”

It took Zack a moment to realize what Alec meant. The moment Zack understood, he grinned and declared, “Good that works for me.” Then he moved in to devour Alec in a kiss.

There was no hesitating as they each angled their kisses to possess the other.

Zack maneuvered Alec until he was lying down on his back and busily stripped off his own clothes. Free of clothes, Zack cradled and rolled Alec until they were laying side-by-side, face to face on the bed. Zack scooted closer, his hand caressed over Alec’s hip, down to his flank to hook around, his finger traveling down Alec’s crack until he was circling his puckered hole. Zack’s finger danced over the hole before he replaced it with his thumb, which he dipped the tip of into Alec’s wetness.

Alec jerked excitedly, his leg swinging over Zack hip, his body opening wider swallowing Zack’s thumb as far as it’d go, muscles squeezing tight on the digit as Alec hitched and thrust his hips in desperate need. 

Zack didn’t allow Alec any time to start a rhythm and stilled his movements. Alec moaned in frustration lost in his rising want. 

In answer, Zack nipped Alec’s collarbone, his voice raspy. “I’m sorry, I can’t....” Zack paused to reach over and grabbed Alec’s hand. Zack brought his hand down between their bodies to place it over his thick length then guided Alec’s fingers to circle his swelling knot. “Can’t wait. Feel what you’re doing to me - can’t…”

A whimper escaped Alec’s throat and he tried to caress the growing knot, squeezing gently as he spoke, “Don’t wait” and then he gasped out a whiny, “ppleassse” openly begging Zack to take him. 

Alec swallowed, hearing his voice. Even to his own ears, he sounded like a pathetic bitch in heat, waiting impatiently for her stud. The image it wrought, instead of cooling Alec’s heat, only sparked it further and he responded in kind by grinding against Zack’s hand. 

Zack growled, pressing and leaving a handprint before curling his fingers, raking his nails over Alec’s hip, leaving scratches in his wake before swatting Alec’s hand away. Then Zack pushed and rolled him over his body so Alec was laying flat on the bed under Zack. 

Zack didn’t pause in his haste and lifted Alec’s leg up over his shoulder before Zack rubbed his cock head down Alec’s crack through the slick wetness to press at his hole. 

Alec did what he could to rub and slide Zack’s cock against his crack - guiding the head toward his waiting hole.

Zack’s teeth raked Alec’s neck as the head popped in and Zack pushed forward. Alec panted, “Yes,” as he accepted, felt Zack’s knot pushing at his entrance.

Huskily Zack demanded, “Relax.” The harsh order was pacified as Zack moved, his hand sweeping soothing circles over Alec’s thighs, though he was careful to avoid Alec’s hard cock with each pass, making it hard for Alec to think inside the raging storm of his heat. Alec took a deep breath, and exhaled, shakily trying to calm his impending excitement. It was just enough distraction for Zack to push his knot past Alec’s rim and settle deep within his body. 

Logically, Alec knew the sparks he felt had to be the bundle of nerves that was his prostate gland, yet it felt more like fuel was being adding to the already combustible flames inside his body as he came hard.

At his ear, Alec heard Zack’s panted breaths as he struggled to hold still. “Alec, you feel so good, I… Alec.”

Pleased at the gruff sound of his name, Alec thrust back, pleading. “I…morrre please….”

Zack didn’t need any further prompting and pulled out as he hooked Alec’s other leg over his shoulder, tilting his hips up to lean in to press closer as Zack plundered back into Alec’s hole.

Alec didn’t bother to suppress his needs physically or vocally. Continuous sounds of moans intersected with broken words of ‘more, yes, please’ until they became sounds of gibberish nonsense. Alec rocked, encouraging the force Zack was striving to achieve, as he pistoned in and out Alec. 

Lost in the frenzy, Zack’s breath wheezed, panting wildly as he continued thrusting his entire length erratically, the knot catching on Alec’s rim as it continued to swell.

The brisk pace Zack set started to slow as his knot bulged, making each pass more difficult. Alec whimpered, throwing his head back as the pained pleasure rushed through his body. Under his breath, Alec worried, complained that the knot was too big, shaking his head, no. 

Zack held him tighter, his words hushed and encouraged him, “Alec, you can do it baby, we’re almost there…” and then forcibly pulled until his knot cleared with pop. 

Alec moaned hearing Zack saying his name again in the throes of passion- something he’d never tire of. Instead of annoyance, hearing the added endearment heightened Alec’s excitement. Despite his protest a second ago he needed to feel Zack’s cock buried deep inside him again.  
Although he had no control, Alec looked down and willed his body to move and swallow the head of Zack’s cock inside his wet hole. 

Zack must have heard his silent plea as he thrust back in only to rock and shove the engorged knot back in. 

Although Alec was wet dripping in his own lubrication, the ache of the large knot as Zack pushed back in felt like he was being ripped apart. Alec whimpered through the sharp burn as it was pushed past his rim; within seconds Zack bottomed out and hit Alec’s prostate, sending shivers of pleasure throughout his body.

They were tied, Alec’s body clamped on to the knot milking it. In rapid motion Zack’s hips moved up and down creating short pulses, repeatedly hitting Alec’s prostate, sparking his second orgasm, and for the second time Alec came untouched. Seconds later Zack roared his pleasure shouting out, ‘Mine!’ Then the alpha let instinct take over as he grabbed and angled Alec to bit over the barcode on his neck, claiming Alec as his mate. 

Riding wave after wave of pleasure, Alec couldn’t do anything else other than continue to squeeze his internal walls, hugging Zack’s knot tightly, as his alpha pumped Alec full of come, easing the fire of his heat cycle.  
\---  
Slowly Alec opened his eyes, belatedly realizing he had passed out. Though unable to move, Alec lay on his side, cradled and spooned up against Zack in his arms; the alpha’s knot still engorged, pumping him full of come. Zack peppered him with kisses and small nips as his hands continued to pet and roam possessively over Alec’s body, muttering, “Mine” over and over. With each possessive claim, Alec couldn’t stop the corners of his mouth from stretching out into a shit-eating grin; he was finally where he always wanted to be. 

The immensity of pleasure Zack’s claim provided, Alec couldn’t describe. The magnitude of what he was feeling was simply that he suddenly felt whole. There was no shame, no hiding; he and the omega inside were one. Zack was his alpha; they were now mates. Together, neither of them would ever be alone again. Drawing Zack’s attention, Alec spoke, “I’m yours, but now you’re mine.”

The alpha leaned over and met his gaze head-on, and proudly exclaimed, “Yours!” Then Zack tenderly sealed the vow with a kiss. 

Fin~


End file.
